1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage assemblage for cassettes each of which holds an image bearing medium having recorded images and for index print sheets each of which has printed pictures that match the images on the image bearing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a processing laboratory gives the customer a processed photographic negative film and photographs which are enlarged and printed from the film. The negative film is usually cut into several sections, each one containing the same number of negatives and inserted in an open-ended sheath or sleeve. Many customers store the photographs in an envelope (with the negatives), making it difficult to later find a particular photograph.
Index or contact print sheets have been proposed which make it easier to find a particular negative. An index print sheet has printed on it several rows of pictures that match the negatives. The pictures are numbered in accordance with numbering of the negatives.
A book-like container for the index print sheet, the negatives, and individual prints is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,285, issued Oct. 30, 1990. The container is rather bulky and has no provision for storing a film cassette. Alternatively, the patent discloses a book-like container for an index print sheet and a still video floppy disc cassette. The index print sheet is stored in an exterior pocket formed by a transparent sheet secured along three of its edges to the respective outsides of a cover and a base of the container. Moving the cover away from the base to open the container flexes the index print sheet along a mid-line. This flexing can possibly damage the index print sheet. The cassette is stored in an interior pocket raised from the base. This arrangement makes the container rather bulky.